The present invention relates in general to apparatus for storing and dispensing particulate matter, and more particularly to a apparatus for storing and dispensing pigmented marking particles for a reproduction apparatus.
In reproduction apparatus, such as electrostatographic copiers or printers, for example, a uniformly charged photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of information to be reproduced. Such exposure of the photoconductive member alters the uniform charge in an image-wise pattern forming a latent image charge pattern thereon. The charge pattern is then developed with pigmented marking particles from a development mechanism. The developed image is thereafter transferred to a receiver member and fixed to the receiver member to form the desired reproduction.
During development of the image-wise charge patterns to form the desired reproductions, the pigmented marking particles in the development mechanism are depleted and must be replenished. To accomplish marking particle replenishment, reproduction apparatus commonly have dispensers which periodically dump marking particles into the development mechanism. After some period of time, it is necessary to replenish the marking particles within the dispenser. Adding marking particles to the dispenser takes considerable care, since any spillage results in contamination, both to the immediate environment and to the surrounding area since the marking particles may easily become airborne. Further, the marking particles cling to the operator and his/her clothing, making replenishment a messy procedure.
It has long been desired to package the marking particles such that contamination of the reproduction apparatus, and the operator, are prevented. An example of a marking particle replenishment package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,277, issued Mar. 22, 1988, in the name of Smith. Such replenishment package is in the form of an elongated cartridge defining a chamber for storing marking particles. A flexible sealing sleeve is removably secured to the cartridge to seal an elongated opening therein. The sleeve, adhered to the cartridge by adhesive material, has a pull strip positioned within and along the length of the sleeve. When the strip is pulled, the sleeve is peeled from the opening turning itself inside out. The cartridge is inserted into the reproduction apparatus with the sealing sleeve in place, and then the sleeve is removed. While this considerably reduces the potential for contamination, the sleeve itself may have marking particles adhering thereto which can cause contamination when the sleeve is removed.
Another marking particle package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,998, issued Jul. 9, 1991, in the names of Shibata et al. In this apparatus of this patent, a seal member for a cartridge is attachable to a winding mechanism. The seal member is wound up by the winding mechanism whereby the cartridge is opened to enable the marking particles to be dispensed. However, the area of the seal member in contact with the marking particles is exposed such that airborne particles are free to escape and contaminate the environment.